Centuries- A Prucan Fanfic
by ItzAlicia
Summary: It's Prussia's birthday, so all of the countries plan something for him. * Warning * Contains yaoi, AKA Boy x Boy. No lemon. I do not own Hetalia, Nor do I own "Centuries" or "All of Me" Centuries- By Fallout Boy, All of me- By John Legend


~Prussia~

 _Oh my god, I'm so awesome!_ He thought. He was walking in front of West, his brother. They were going to the conference. Prussia looked back to make sure his less-awesome brother was still there. He was. Prussia smirked and walked on. No, he strutted. They were passing some kind of music store. Just for fun, he looked into the window. What he saw there was the most awesome thing he's ever seen in his entire life. Well, except for himself. There was a complete album of his favorite band. Fallout Boy. Man, he wanted that. He had to get it! It was his birthday after all. Prussia stood there staring at it so long that West was now walking past him.

"West, can I get-" He began.

"No." his brother cut him off. Prussia wasn't going to give up that easily. He was too awesome for that.

"But today is-" he tried.

"Your birthday? Yes, I know." Germany thought for a moment, then asked, "How much is it?"

Prussia beamed. Then he looked at the price tag.

"Not on sale. Will be sellable by next month." He choked.

Germany frowned. "Prussia, could I get you something else?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Prussia slumped. He really wanted that album.

"Okay. Im sorry, Prussia. Come on, let's go." Germany turned and walked, Prussia following him. Prussia looked back. The album stared back at him. Its shiny black surface was alight with the lamps lighting up the store shining on it. He frowned and looked away. Prussia kept walking.

At the conference, everyone smiled at him. Including America's brother, Canada. Prussia smiled. He walked over to Canada, who looked surprised to see him walking his way. Prussia blushed. No one knew, but he had a crush on Canada.

"Hello, Canada!" Prussia shouted.

"Oh? Hello, Prussia." The shy country whispered. Canada blushed.

"Did you know today is my birthday?" Prussia asked

"Yeah. Everyone knows. How could we forget?" Canada replied

Prussia laughed. "Ah, Canada. You're so funny."

Canada looked even more was going to ask Canada why he looked so surprised, but he was cut off by Germany yelling at everyone to be quiet. England and France must have gotten into on of their legendary fistfights again.

"...EVERYONE NEEDS TO SIT DOWN SO WE CAN SOLVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS, NOT CREATE THEM! I GIVE YOU EACH EIGHT MINUTES FOR SPEECHES, NO EXCEPTIONS. IF YOU HAVE TO SPEAK, RAISE YOUR HAND, BUT IN SUCH A WAY THAT DOES NOT MOCK MY COUNTRY'S PAST! DO WE ALL UNDERSTAND?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"GOOD. NOW, DO WE HAVE ANY VOLUNTEERS?"

Italy raised his hand.

"GERMANY RECOGNIZES HIS FRIEND, ITALY."

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Germany smiled at Italy.

"Okay, any more volunteers?" He asked.

Much to everyone's disappointment, America raised his hand. He had this big, goofy grin on his face. Germany sighed.

"What is it America?"

America stood up and blushed. All of a sudden, England stood up, too. France and Austria were next.

"What are you doing?" Germany demanded.  
"Well, we're just being good people, after all." England replied. The four countries smiled.

"Good people…?" Germany looked confused. Prussia was confused too.

Suddenly, the four nations brought up stuff from under the table. America had a mic, England had an electric guitar, Austria was on a keyboard that was on a collapsable stand, and for some reason France was on a drum kit.. America motioned for all of the countries to go over to his side of the table. He, along with England and France, jumped up onto the table while Austria wheeled his keyboard over to them. All of the countries were watching intently. England and France flanked America, while Austria stood just in front of America, since he was not on the table. Prussia was brought up to the front by smiling countries.

 _What the hell is going on?!_ Thought Prussia.

America, England, France, and Austria were focused on him now. America started speaking, but not in his regular 'listen-to-me-in-my-big-hero-voice-guys' voice. It was more of a 'I'm-a-very-popular-singer-speaking-to-his-fans' kind of voice.

"Hey, everybody," America started.

"As you all know, today is Prussia's birthday." France purred.

All of the countries cheered. There were over a hundred of them, way more than usual. Prussia guessed that this was the reason. He was speechless.

"So, without further ado," England stated, "Let's begin.

" _This one goes out to you, Prussia!"_ America yelled into the mic.

The lights dimmed, and they began.

~Canada~

It had been Canada's idea to sing Prussia a song. They had all stayed up last night at his place to figure out what to do for Prussia's birthday. Canada had had the bright idea to have America sing a song while France and England fought in the background and Austria played keyboard. It just… seemed song they were going to sing was perfect, and it also happened to be America's favorite band. They were going to sing Centuries, by Fallout Boy. Canada would be in control of the lights. He was just beside the table with a little remote control that would dim and brighten the lights. Once in a while, he would make them flash really quickly, creating a strobe effect. It looked and sounded really awesome.

" _Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold._

 _But you will remember me for centuries."_ Canada thought it was the perfect song for Prussia.

" _And just one mistake, is all it will take._

 _We'll go down in history. Remember me for centuries."_

Canada looked over at Prussia. He was beaming and rocking with the crowd. Canada smiled. He had had a crush on Prussia for a while now. like, a long while. Canada was glad he was enjoying it.

" _I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

 _Cause I was only born inside my dreams,_

 _Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you_

 _Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia"_

Which, Prussia was. Canada thought. You couldn't forget him.

" _Some legends are told, Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me, Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake, Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries"_

America was now rocking his head and pumping his fist to the music. When he wasn't singing, he started clapping over his head, in time with the music, to get all of the other countries to. He held out his hand to Hungary and Seychelles, who hopped up on the table to be backup dancers.

" _We've been here forever_

 _And here's the frozen proof_

 _I could scream forever_

 _We are the poisoned youth"_

Canada was also pulled up onto the table, which earned even louder cheers from the crowd. He could see Prussia yelling and clapping with them. Prussia beamed at him and he smiled back. This was all part of the plan. He pulled out a mic from his back pocket. He was going to sing the last chorus with America. England and France were grinning at him and playing their hearts out. Austria was having a blast, too. As canada stood beside America, he closed his eyes and started the first words to the last verse. America sung quieter, and then was just Canada's backup singer.

" _Some legends are told, Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me, Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake, Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history, Remember me for centuries."_

Canada let America sing the "hey" part while he looked over the crowd. This looked so amazing. When America started winding down his solo, the last words of the song drifted into his mind. He put his heart and soul into these final few lyrics.

" _We'll go down in history._

 _Remember me,_

 _For centuries."_

~Prussia~

When Canada finished up the last line of the song, Prussia was totally, hopelessly speechless. Everyone knew that Canada had extreme stage fright. And when He had started singing… It was amazing. It was his favorite song, too. The perfect birthday present. America had started talking again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This song was dedicated to Prussia, the special birthday boy!"

The crowd cheered. America offered a hand to Prussia, and he took it and jumped up onto the table. He looked around for Canada, but he had disappeared. The crowd cheered.

"SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH!"

America handed him the mic. Prussia began.

"Oh, Mein Gott! Thank you people, so much! I'm speechless. I never thought...people would ever actually do this for me. This is the nicest and most amazing thing that someone has done for me. I want to thank you, all for this. I never expected a thing! Thank you!" Prussia smiled and blushed. It was a change from his usual 'I'm-so-awesome' way of speaking, but hey, they had just put on a concert for him. He could afford to be a little mushy once in a while.

"Dude! This wasn't our idea!" He smiled. Then he turned around and pulled a hiding Canada up onto the stage again. "It was all this guy!"

Canada blushed and looked away. "Yeah...I guess so." He muttered, grinning a little.

Prussia smiled. He held the mic up to his mouth once more.

"Well, then thank you, Canada. I loved it." He said, sincerely.

All of a sudden, Canada looked up, smiling.

"I hoped so." He blushed. "I thought about it for a while. The song just seemed right for you." The blush deepened. "Because, you're impossible to forget."

That was it for Prussia. He grabbed Canada's hand, turned to the crowd, and kissed him, right there, in front of everyone. The crowd went absolutely insane. Canada wrapped his arms around Prussia as he wrapped his arms around Canada's waist. Prussia picked Canada up and spun him around. He broke away.

"I love you, Canada." He whispered.

"I love you too." Canada replied.

England and America were holding hands while France and Austria were just kind of standing there awkwardly. France took the mic.

"Ahem. Would all couples come up onto the table please?"

America and England held up their locked hands proudly. Russia and China hopped onto the table and held hands. Much to everyone's surprise, Germany and Italy jumped up and followed America and England's example, as did Russia and China. What was even more shocking was Greece and Japan locking hands and stepping onto the table, hugging before raising their locked hands. Spain ended up carrying a blushing Romano onto the table, before raising their hands, too. Last to go was Poland and Lithuania. They all formed a line, with Prussia and Canada in the middle. They dimmed the lights, and Austria played "All of me" And France sung. They started dancing. Canada leaned up and whispered into Prussia's ear.

"Remember me."

Prussia whispered back.

"Remember me. _For Centuries_."


End file.
